fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Vickyful Life/Quotes
(Vicky wakes up somewhere on the sidewalk, wearing all-red clothes) Vicky: Whoa, where the heck am I? And why am I wearing red? Jorgen: (offscreen) You're in a world where you never existed. Vicky: WHO SAID THAT?! Tooth Fairy: (offscreen) My husband. (Jorgen & Tooth Fairy show up in white robes) We are your guardian angels. Vicky: That... that doesn't make any sense! Let me get this straight: the twerp just wished that I was never born, right? Tooth Fairy: Yeah. Vicky: Does this mean Tootie isn't born either? Jorgen: Of course! Vicky: Well, at least that's the good news. ---- Vicky: Where's my house? Jorgen: That IS your family's house, Vicky. Your parents, while they don't have any kids, they sure are rich! Listen. (Vicky goes to the window, Nicky & her husband are seen wearing nice clothes, and Nicky doesn't wear any glasses) Nicky: I'm sure glad we don't have any kids! Vicky's Dad: You got that right, honey! (sees the Dinklebergs) Go bother someone else, Dinklebergs! Sheldon Dinkleberg: Okey-dokey! Nicky: They both seem like nice people, why do you hate them? Vicky's Dad: I don't know, the Turners got me into this mess. Oh well. ---- (at Veronica's house) Vicky: My god, she's doing 9 times better than me! She's a writer for a sitcom that many girls enjoy except for me! Infact, I think Timmy likes watching that show! Jorgen: Vicky, let's not jump to conclusions... Veronica: It feels good writing for "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo"! Vicky: You see? ---- (in Chester's alternate life) Chester: Hello, I'm McBatter Nut, I remember these cartoons, so you don't have to! Vicky: ...What is he doing? Jorgen: He's reviewing cartoons. Chester: Let's do a retrospective on "Carpet Critters". It's a great show back from the 90's that every kid, myself included, loved. Even some adults can get a few laughs and understand a few adult jokes in it. Though things kind of started going downhill after the 3rd season. I don't know why, maybe it's making characters act like jerks, sometimes having really unacceptable behavior, et cetera... ---- (when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen & Vicky teleport to Yugopotamia) Tooth Fairy: This next location will show you... Vicky: No! Forget it! I'm done! This trip has been a nightmare! Jorgen: Why is that? Vicky: Nobody's better with me, they're all better without me! Tooth Fairy: But there's so much more to see. Perhaps if you find at least one good person... Vicky: Forget it, you really stink at this! By the way, where is Ivan? Jorgen: You see, Vicky, he never flew to Dimmsdale to begin with, and he is living back in Russia. ---- (when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen & Vicky teleport inside Timmy's house) Vicky: I'm sure this can't get any worse... Mr. Turner: Oh, Timmy! Timmy: Coming, dad! Mrs. Turner: Timmy, Crocker just called us today that you have no school for 2 months! Timmy: So, what do you have for me instead? I hope it's something good! Mr. Turner & Mrs. Turner: (in unison) SURPRISE!!! (they open the door, Trixie Tang shows up) (Jorgen & Tooth Fairy are awestruck, while Vicky's jaw drops in shock) Mr. Turner: Since you have no school for 2 months straight, we decided to reward you with the best babysitter-slash-girlfriend that every miserable boy wished they had, Trixie Tang! Trixie: Hi, Timmy. Timmy: (dreamily) Hi, Trixie, you look pretty as usual! Trixie: Thank you. Now, do these chores and then you could play some video games, and maybe, just maybe, we could go out on a date! Timmy: Yes, ma'am! (runs off) Vicky: Oh. My. GOD! Are you KIDDING ME?! Tooth Fairy: I'm sorry, it's not my fault! Vicky: I know, but... she's Timmy's girlfriend AND his babysitter?! That's just complete nonsense! Jorgen: Don't forget, this Timmy still has Cosmo & Wanda! Vicky: WHAAAAAT?! Seriously? Jorgen: You think I'm joking? ---- Timmy: You know, Trixie? You're the best babysitter in the world! Trixie: Aw, thanks, Timmy! (kisses Timmy, Vicky bursts into Timmy's room) Vicky: I'll get you for this, you job stealing rich twerp! (tries to punch Trixie, but her fist just goes through Trixie) What the-? Darn! I forgot, they can't hear me OR feel me! I'm like a ghost! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!